


Brush

by DaughterofElros



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Gen, Vague hints of pre-slash for Jeremy and Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's POV for the day that Tyler's werewolf curse is nearly triggered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush

It feels strange, to be hanging out together like this. Strange because…they used to hate each other. Hell, if you’d asked him even five minutes before Tyler invited him to come over and party with the girls, like it was no big thing, Jeremy would have said that they currently hated each other.  In a way though, something had shifted at Mayor Lockwood’s funeral. Because as morbid as it was, attending your father’s funeral made you a member of a very select group- a country club of sorts for the bruised and broken teen. And it was damn near impossible to hate someone that you shared such a fucked-up bond with. Add to that the fact that Tyler Lockwood was aware of all this Founding Families bullshit, and probably attuned to all the supernatural insanity that went along with it… it seemed stupid to keep on hating each other. So he’d said ‘sure’ and hopped off the stool to follow along. On the short drive back to the Lockwood estate, he’d thought to himself that if he was lucky, he might even find out something about this whole werewolf thing, and maybe prove to Elena that he wasn’t just a helpless little kid.  
  


So it’s strange, to be hanging out like…friends. Drinking, and watching the girls dance. And he feels kind of…awkward, because he’s been burned too many times with girls, and he really has no interest in trying to get with this one who’s suddenly taken a liking to him. It doesn’t seem like Tyler’s that into the girl he’s making a half-hearted attempt to flirt with either, and Jeremy isn’t quite sure how he should act or what he should do. But when the chick snags his sketchbook from his backpack, he has a moment of panic. Because he knows that what he _doesn’t_ want is for Tyler to see those sketches. He can’t think of a good reason to refuse when Tyler says he wants to see them though- so he tries to just play it cool. And he thinks he’s succeeded.

Until he finds himself pinned to the wood-paneled wall by Tyler Lockwood’s exceptionally strong arms, his hand crushing Jeremy’s windpipe, those fingers digging painfully into his skin. The display of brute strength is both terrifying and intoxicating, and even though it hurts, it’s exhilarating too. He’s wearing the ring, so he doesn’t think he can die, even if Tyler doesn’t let him up for air. But he’s astonished to realize that despite the pain and the intimidation, and the fear, it’s kind of a turn on, being pressed up against a wall by Tyler Lockwood. And when Tyler steps back, lets him down…he misses the contact.

As they talk about it, about the Lockwood Family’s Curse, it occurs to Jeremy that most people would think they were certifiable. That what they’re talking about is, in fact, crazy. But there’s this trill in talking about, and believing something that’s only supposed to exist in horror films. There’s a kind of…intimacy in being able to share these secrets with someone else. A private joke that the rest of the world can’t intrude upon. Werewolves, and murder and death. He moves closer, because this isn’t the type of conversation you can have from halfway across a room. And he’s glad they have their drinks, because this isn’t the kind of conversation you can have without alcohol. He knows his eyes must be gleaming, because he can feel his blood racing with excitement, and a little fear.

And then the girls burst in, with their giggling, and the music, and their ridiculous flirting, and the mood is ruined. He’s relieved to see that he’s not the only one who’s annoyed- and even though Tyler tells the girls that they weren’t having a “moment,” the slightest of hesitations that he make , and the glance he throws to Jeremy makes it clear that they were.

The girls take the moonstone, and while its annoying to him, Jeremy can see how upsetting it is to Tyler, even if the girls seem to think it’s just a game. He wishes they would just stop being stupid and give it back, but that seems less and less likely once Sara gets ahold of it and starts running up the stairs. He thinks it’s annoying, how obnoxiously drunk they are after just a drink or two- it totally has to be an act. He’s not impressed either with her lame invitation to fool around either.

Then Tyler’s struggling with Sara, and trying to get the moonstone back from her, and she’s slipping, and tumbling, and she hits the floor with a sick thud- he can see her head slam into the tile, and she’s not moving. He can hear Tyler’s words in his head- “ _or an accident_ ” and thinks _No!_ this can’t happen. He looks up, locking eyes with Tyler, noting his terrified face, and knows that he’s thinking the same horrifying thing. He’s looking for any sign that something’s changed, any visible sign that would mean the curse has been triggered- when he hears the ”fooled you!” followed by the giggling. He’s relieved, yeah- but he’s also pissed. More pissed even than Tyler is at first, which is saying something.

Then the girls are standing up and walking away, but they’re both still frozen there, Jeremy kneeling on the ground and Tyler crouch on the stairs. They just stare at each other, both understanding how close a brush with disaster they’ve just had.


End file.
